


Confidencias Reales

by Derkez, Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, TsukkiKage Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: A Tsukishima Kei no le resultaría tan complicado lidiar con el soberano del reino si este no se atreviese a colarse en su habitación con demasiada frecuencia e incluso dedicarle gestos y palabras que le llevasen a pensar de más.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un relato perteneciente a un AU medieval al que [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars) y yo le hemos ido dando forma poco a poco. Ella fue la primera en publicar algo relacionado con este AU hará un par de días y no podíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos brindaba la semana Tsukkikage para hacer lo propio. Con suerte, si la inspiración lo permite, iremos publicando más cosas relacionadas con él.
> 
> Y ya que esto es entre dos, dejo aquí las palabras de **Dogchasingcars** sobre esto:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Años después de tanto hacer y deshacer, publicamos juntas de Haikyuu, al que yo la arrastré pero de la ship a la que ella me arrastró... Soy inocente."_
> 
>  
> 
> No. En absoluto lo es.

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que Kageyama Tobio se presentó en el reino. Recordaba los murmullos a su alrededor, de aquellos que ponían en duda su verdadera identidad y aquellos que veían en él la sombra de sus padres. Su manera tan franca y poco delicada al explicar quién era y presentarse, como si realmente no tuviese ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que caería sobre sus hombros con su regreso. Jamás podría olvidar su expresión.

 

Fue natural en él mantenerse distante, reacio y con una pizca de desconfianza, porque así era él. Le debía respeto por donde se viese, a aquel que, accidentalmente o no, había regresado para reclamar el trono; la corona sobre su cabeza no significaba, no obstante, que Kei tuviese que moldear sus sentimientos de un sólo golpe. En un principio no había podido ocultar demasiado que sentía un nivel de antipatía hacia el joven rey, y para sus adentros ponía en duda cualquier decisión que fuese a tomar. Quizás reaccionaba a la actitud que Kageyama tenía para consigo mismo, viéndose como soberano del reino.

 

Verse obligado a trabajar a su lado, a cuidarlo también, de cierta manera, le fue revelando que ciertas suposiciones suyas estaban mal fundamentadas. Tobio no era aquel rey que pretendía hacer lo que le viniese en gana con el reino ni hacía oídos sordos a los demás si bien lucía amargado y estresado la mayor parte del tiempo. No poseía malos sentimientos ni por su cabeza pasaba ningún plan descabellado que pusiese en riesgo a todos, aunquei bien tenía que admitir para sus adentros que el rey no era precisamente dueño de una mente brillante. Y no lo decía por su edad. A pesar de que resultó ser un mago con un talento y poder extraordinarios, no pretendía utilizarlos de mala manera. Se había precipitado al juzgarlo cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero para ello tuvieron que convivir antes de poder darse cuenta de tantas cosas.

 

El límite de la confianza entre ambos, últimamente, se había hecho más y más delgado. En muchos sentidos que ocasionalmente perturbaban a Tsukishima, porque no sabía si iba a terminar por enredarse en un problema muy serio. No obstante, no todo era su culpa: el rey tampoco colaboraba mucho por seguir manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Como prueba de ello, este era capaz de colarse en sus aposentos, como ahora.

 

Este tipo de situaciones eran complicadas para él, porque no sabía cómo debía reaccionar: si enfadarse, porque a él le gustaba tener su espacio y sentir que su habitación era un recinto privado; si sentirse privilegiado y afortunado que el rey le hubiese tenido en cuenta lo suficiente como para ir hasta su habitación a hacerle una visita, o si dejarse guiar por el dolor en su estómago y la inquietud en su pecho porque Tobio estuviese allí sin mayores explicaciones, como si fuese algo natural; como si el reino no estuviese descansando sobre sus hombros y como si él no fuese solamente su escudero.

 

Podría haber sido que la mirada que le lanzaba fuese lo suficientemente fija a juzgar por la mueca que aquél que había perturbado su paz había esbozado en su rostro. Se veía no solo frustrado, sino también algo inseguro. Sin embargo no daba muestras de preocuparse por su propia actitud.

 

Tsukishima Kei lo vio apretar los labios en un gesto de mal humor y centró su mirada en él luego de evitársela durante unos segundos.

 

—Eh... esto...

 

Tobio realmente no sabía qué decir. Tsukishima, desde el primer día, había resultado ser la única persona con la que no sabía cómo manejarse o qué esperar de ella. Apretó más los labios e, ignorando el hecho de que el pequeño dragón que había dejado a cargo del otro se encontraba por allí cerca, sacó de entre los pliegues de su corta capa de abrigo un libro que le tendió.

 

—Encontré esto. Cógelo, te tiene que gustar.

 

Unos instantes después se arrepintió de la elección de sus palabras. Había sonado casi como a una orden, aunque él lo había dicho con la intención de que realmente fuese del agrado del otro porque había creído que así era. Otra mueca se pintó en sus cejas pero no dijo nada más ya que de seguro acabaría empeorándolo.

 

Le había llevado un tomo encuadernado en piel y con adornos brillantes de esmalte que simulaban el resplandor de las constelaciones durante la noche. Él no tenía idea de astronomía -y no era algo que fuese a decir abiertamente delante de Tsukishima- pero tenía pinta de que el otro conocería más que él y le podría dar un mejor uso.

 

Transcurrieron un par de segundos en los que Tobio siguió manteniendo su brazo extendido, sosteniendo aquel libro entre sus dedos, esperando con cierta impaciencia algún gesto o palabra de parte de Tsukishima. Éste hacía mucho que tampoco hacía el más mínimo movimiento y estaba empezando a preguntarse si había hecho algo malo, si se había equivocado respecto al otro y en realidad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Lejos estaba de acertar, por supuesto, porque Kei no sólo estaba interesado en el libro, sino también en el gesto que el rey había tenido para con él.

 

Con cuidado, finalmente éste tomó el libro en sus manos, sin despegar los ojos de Kageyama. No podía negar que sentía sorpresa por ello, así como no podía creer que el otro se hubiese tomado la molestia tan grande de ir hasta su habitación para darle semejante presente. Le gustaba leer, aprender, podía perderse durante horas estudiando sobre algún tema en particular; no estaba seguro si había confesado al otro aquello abiertamente o si Kageyama tan sólo había estado prestando mucha atención a él, a su comportamiento. Podía ser lo último: para su suerte o su desgracia, el rey siempre parecía estar mirándole.

 

—Gracias —ojeó por encima el libro, descubriendo el tema. Dudó si hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento (debería de hacerlo, era lo correcto), pero sabía que Tobio se incomodaba cada vez que alguien hacía eso, y por evitar una escena, decidió tan sólo hacer un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

 

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, aunque Kei se esforzaba en ocultarlo lo mejor posible. No sólo era el recibir el regalo, sino también se preguntaba si el rey pretendía quedarse un rato más allí. No sería la primera vez... pero siempre terminaba por inquietarle. El extraño anhelo que sentía por ello le hacía sentirse un poco sudoroso e incómodo.

 

—Puedes sentarte, si quieres.

 

Tal vez si alguna otra persona hubiese escuchado aquello se habría llevado inmediatamente las manos a la boca para contener un grito de sorpresa e indignación. Hablarle de aquella manera, tan impropia y mundana al cabecilla de un reino no era lo más indicado ni correcto. A Tobio no le importaba, sin embargo. Ni siquiera reparaba en la manera en la que Tsukishima se dirigía a él; para Kageyama aquello era algo natural. Hinata, aquél chico tan activo y escandaloso del con el que pasaba demasiado tiempo le trataba de una manera similar y era reconfortante.

 

Tobio no tomó asiento, no obstante. Se había quedado observando al dragón que parecía muy cómodo en su lugar. Sus ojos entrecerrados daban muestras de que estaba intentando echar una siesta, mas Kageyama no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuese que estaba conspirando contra ñel. Desde que lo vio salir del cascarón le dio la impresión de que el reptil lo odiaba. El motivo no lo podía decir a ciencia cierta. Que Tsukishima se hubiese mostrado interesado en el animal había sido algo bueno porque había podido mantenerlo lejos de él. La idea de atender a aquella pequeña bestia que en cualquier momento seguro le arrancaría la mano no era muy halagüeña.

 

—Parece que también le gustas —dijo, enrojeciendo un segundo más tarde por no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho antes de abrir la boca. Balbuceó algo incomprensible hasta que pudo decir algo más o menos coherente, con los labios apretados y la mirada en algún punto inconcreto—. Me refiero... Digo, parece que le caes bien... Que aún no anda planeando nada contra ti.

 

Los ojos de Kei se abrieron mucho en cuanto escuchó el primer comentario de Kageyama, apretando el libro con fuerza; sus dedos de pronto se encontraron sudorosos y el libro bailó entre estos cuando intentó pasar las páginas. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cosas de ese estilo, con tanta franqueza, dichas sin el menor reparo. No debería de sorprenderse mucho ya, porque así era Tobio: decía las cosas tal cual le pasaban por la cabeza y casi siempre terminaba tropezando con las palabras, en un intento por mejorar la situación. Usualmente terminaba empeorando las cosas, por supuesto.

 

Carraspeó, acomodándose las gafas un poco, antes de moverse por la habitación hasta donde estaba el enorme mueble donde tenía apilados varios libros. Sentía el rostro tan caliente que tenía miedo de que sus gafas terminasen por empañarse o quizás resbalarse por su nariz, producto del sudor.

 

—No he tenido problemas con él —respondió, desviando rápidamente la situación hacia el no tan pequeño dragón—. No tienes que lucir tan incómodo cuando estás cerca, no va a hacerte daño.

 

Ya hacía un tiempo que había quedado a su cargo y el reptil había crecido a pasos agigantados. Él no era el único que había notado ese detalle, porque por la manera en la que Kageyama observaba a la criatura, era bastante obvio que él también había podido darse cuenta. Su actitud para con el dragón, Karasuno, había sido exactamente la misma desde que naciese: mantenerse a cuanta distancia fuese posible. No entendía realmente por qué, ya que si bien hasta Kei mismo sabía que aquel no era una mascota, Karasuno jamás le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él: era una criatura inteligente que había creado un lazo de confianza con él y aquellos que se asomaban para verle, como Yamaguchi, Daichi o incluso Hinata.

 

El cambio de tema fue eficaz porque Kageyama se había quedado mirando al dragón. Lo observaba con intensidad en una mueca que poco a poco iba mutando en una de frustración. El reptil parecía devolverle la mirada sin tapujos y eso estaba sacando de quicio a Kageyama. Sabía que debía confiar en Tsukishima; no era cualquier persona, sino alguien a su servicio y encargado de su seguridad: era su escudero. Bueno, quizás no propiamente el suyo, pero casi. Pero cuando miraba al dragón, las preguntas se hacían más claras en su mente y su cuerpo se tensaba.

 

Bufó, molesto y frustrado, y, de una zancada, cortó la distancia que había entre el animal y él, acercando su mano a este con un gesto brusco. Sus movimientos eran tensos, robóticos. Intentaba imitar lo mismo que había visto hacer a la gente con el resto de animales: perros, gatos, caballos, etcétera. Lo que Kageyama no se percataba era que su expresión corporal podía resultarle intimidante al reptil.

 

De hecho, el dragón se tensó lo suficiente que se encogió sobre su propio cuerpo, pegando las patas delanteras y traseras a su cuerpo y abriendo ligeramente las alas, como si estuviese listo para emprender el vuelo para apartarse de aquel que tenía tan cerca y con una actitud sospechosa. Tsukishima no tardó en reaccionar, apresurándose a ponerse junto a Kageyama y evitar una desgracia. El dragón podría ser pequeño comparado a otros de su misma especie, pero seguramente podría causar daño real si se lo proponía y estando asustado no sería fácil controlarlo.

 

Atrapó el brazo del otro con algo de firmeza y puso su otra mano en su pecho, queriendo obligarlo a retroceder un par de pasos.

 

—Te dije que no le tuvieses miedo, no que lo espantases a él —su tono fue casi de regaño y hasta debería de sentirse avergonzado por ello, por ser tan altanero con el rey, pero Tobio le desesperaba un poco a veces. Era inevitable.

 

Echó un vistazo a Karasuno que con la distancia prudente que había ahora entre ellos se mostraba menos inquieto. Suspiró, tomando con suavidad la mano de Kageyama entre la suya.

 

—No has convivido mucho con él, no sabe qué pensar de ti ni qué quieres de él —lo hizo avanzar junto a él con cuidado, notando cómo Kageyama ahora parecía más tenso que antes, pero le obedecía sin chistar—. Si lo que quieres es tocarlo, hazlo así.

 

Llevó los dedos de Kageyama al encuentro del hocico de Karasuno, hasta cierto punto para que el animal pudiese olfatear la punta de sus dedos. Sentía la tensión y la inseguridad de Tobio hasta en su garganta, tenía el pulso acelerado de tan sólo sentir al aliento del dragón. Lentamente, fue haciendo que su mano avanzase más y más, hasta que pudiese rozar su escamosa cabeza, en un punto entre los pequeños cuernos se asomaban.

 

Kageyama, que se había descubierto con los ojos cerrados, pegó un respingo nada más notar la nueva textura en la yema de sus dedos. Ello tuvo como consecuencia que apartase la mano con cierta brusquedad, zafándose sin pretenderlo del agarre de Tsukishima, y haciendo que el dragón emitiese un sonido y se moviese, ocultándose bajo la cama. Bufó molesto, observando el punto en el que había desaparecido este.

 

Había terminado en el suelo con aquél sobresalto y, sin despegar la atención de aquél punto, se incorporó con algo de torpeza y se sacudió las ropas. Miró la mano que Tsukishima había tomado sintiendo aún el tacto rugoso de las escamas frías en su piel. No habían sido pocas veces las que había visto al otro brindándole caricias y atenciones al dragón. ¿Qué le vería de atractivo a aquél tacto tan... extraño?

 

Tocar a un reptil no era como acariciar un perro o gato. No tenía una textura suave y la ausencia de calor corporal hacía la experiencia realmente inquietante, poco agradable. No obstante, a Tsukishima aquello no le resultaba espantoso sino todo lo contrario. Había algo en aquellas criaturas que era peculiar y hasta hermoso, no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de permanecer tan cerca de un dragón, de formar algún tipo de alianza o incluso amistad. Pero estaba claro que ese no era el caso para Kageyama.

 

Kei puso los ojos en blanco cuando el dragón terminó por ocultarse bajo la cama, escuchándolo golpear el suelo con su cola una y otra vez, agitándola seguramente como un felino que se encontraba fastidiado. No entendía cómo Kageyama actuaba de esa manera con el dragón cuando otros gobernantes incluso eran capaces de transportarse sobre los lomos de los suyos. Se ahorró el comentario que bailó en su lengua, porque ante todo Kageyama era el rey y él no era más que su escudero.

 

—Hay cosas que toman tiempo, veo —comentó, alzando una ceja. Pero estaba de acuerdo con ello, y no hablaba únicamente por el dragón y Kageyama. Así también habían empezado ellos.

 

Nerviosamente, se acarició la punta de los dedos, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su piel al recordar que le había sujetado la muñeca hacía poco. No tendría por qué haberse atrevido a ello, no cualquiera debería de poder acercarse tanto Tobio y sin embargo él lo hacía.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

Kageyama tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía de buen humor gracias a lo ocurrido con el dragón. Su flequillo se había movido ligeramente, ocultando sutilmente uno de sus ojos. Observaba a Tsukishima, olvidándose por un momento del dragón que aún emitía suaves soniditos desde su improvisado escondite, extrañado. Lo miraba fijamente como pocas veces recordaba haberlo visto y sus dedos se frotaban entre sí.

 

—¿Tienes algún problema?

 

Sí, no era el mejor con las palabras y su manera de expresarse fuese un desastre. Aunque en ese momento su actitud no iba demasiado desencaminada a la que adoptaría otra persona en su misma posición. Pero la mirada de Tsukishima le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

 

Usualmente el de las miradas largas e intensas era Kageyama, quien no entendía nada sobre espacio personal o sobre guardarse los impulsos para sí mismo. Quizás era bastante sorpresivo que ahora fuese Tsukishima quien parecía no saber qué más hacer para guardarse las manos para sí mientras miraba al otro en silencio. Era complicado estar a solas con Tobio la mayoría del tiempo, porque su mente no podía evitar escaparse a esas ocasiones en las que hubo un acercamiento personal entre los dos, con sus manos o con sus labios.

 

Era como una telaraña que se había quedado pegada en su cabeza y que no pretendía desmoronarse con absolutamente nada. Le perturbaba porque se preguntaba a dónde iban con ello, si Kageyama acaso tenía idea de a dónde pretendía llevarle robándole besos de vez en cuando. A pesar de la torpeza de estos en su mayoría, no eran mal recibidos por su parte. Tobio era el gobernante de la región, había muchos escalones que les separaban a ambos y no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de tener un 'final feliz'. A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía permitiendo que ciertas cosas ocurriesen. Luego recordaba el cosquilleo en sus dedos cada vez que lo tocaba porque le gustaba sentir su piel cerca. Pero Kei no estaba hecho para esas cosas, para asuntos sin aclaración ni preguntas sin respuesta.

 

—¿Por qué me buscas? —fue la manera más directa que encontró de hacerlo, aunque se apresuró a agregar algo antes que Kageyama empezase a hacerse ideas—. No te estoy echando —se acomodó las gafas de la vergüenza, sintiendo una picazón en sus mejillas—. Soy sólo un escudero.

 

—¿Buscarte? No te has perdido —la confusión de Kageyama era evidente.

 

Se rascó la cabeza intentando hacer memoria pero no recordaba nada excepto aquella ocasión en la que Kei había salido con la mano herida y no se había propiamente "perdido".

 

—El castillo es grande pero no un laberinto.

 

Su mueca se había profundizado más, casi al punto de rozar el estrés, porque no le encontraba lógica por más que intentase hallarle respuesta.

 

Pasó por alto la expresión de Tsukishima, en respuesta a ello, porque estaba demasiado ocupado buscarle una motivo a por qué el otro había hecho semejante pregunta. Tsukishima en cambio, estaba tratando de entender cómo un rey podía tener una mente tan simple como la de Tobio. Quiso taparse la cara con una mano y pegar un grito de la frustración, pero en su lugar tan sólo apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez en su cabeza.

 

—No me refiero a eso... —se mordió la lengua antes de llamarle de una forma insultante.

 

Los labios de Kei ardieron antes de siquiera abrir la boca nuevamente, porque sabía lo que terminaría por expresar. No le gustaba ser tan explícito en cuanto a sus pensamientos, lo sentía demasiado vergonzoso e incómodo, pero Kageyama no le dejaba muchas opciones en ese momento.

 

Avanzó unos pasos más para acercarse al otro.

 

—¿Por qué me visitas?

 

Aquello sirvió para que el otro tuviese una pequeña iluminación, aunque no le encontraba relación con lo anterior. Kageyama no se había preguntado eso. Con el tiempo, y a pesar de no haber tenido un buen comienzo con el otro, había encontrado agrado en la compañía de Tsukishima hasta llegar a tal punto de haberse atrevido a besarlo. Era claro con sus propios sentimientos y nunca se sintió confundido. No comprendía el motivo de la pregunta, pero prefirió no cuestionar sobre ella.

 

—Porque me gusta estar contigo —fue una respuesta clara y directa, acompañada de la mirada azul de Tobio y una expresión tranquila—. Aunque puedes ser insoportable a veces, eres inteligente —calló durante unos segundos antes de apostillar—. Quizás demasiado.

 

Lo miraba expectante porque no entendía el motivo de la pregunta. ¿No le gustaba que lo hiciese?

 

—Podrías buscarte problemas por hacerlo, si alguien se enterase.

 

Kei se preguntaba si Kageyama entendía la gravedad del asunto. Quizás él no nació en una familia como la de Tobio, con la promesa de ser heredero a un trono desde su más tierna infancia, pero al ser de una familia noble entendía algunas obligaciones que existían. Por donde se mirase, él no teníaa por qué verse liado con su rey. ¿Quién sabía si Tobio tendría que prometerse con alguna noble en un futuro?

 

¿Valdría la pena todo lo que estaban haciendo ahora? Quizás lo mejor sería detenerse mientras las cosas no estuviesen demasiado intensas... salvo que probablemente eso era una mentira. No habrían hecho demasiado, pero el hecho que estuviese preguntándole al otro todo eso, comiéndose la cabeza por las noches y gran parte del día, era más que obvio que se estaba tomando el asunto muy en serio.

 

—¿No te importa? —Kei hizo un movimiento débil con la mano, queriendo ponerla sobre el brazo de Kageyama, pero se contuvo.

 

La respuesta la obtuvo sin mucha meditación de parte de Kageyama, quien sacudió la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra. Sabía bien sus obligaciones y todo lo que conllevaba aquella vida en la que se había visto envuelto; se habían encargado de dejárselo bastante en claro. Podía no ser muy agradable pensar que no gozaba de total libertad y que podía ser negativo si la gente se enterase de lo que ocurría con él. Pero a Tobio aquello no le intimidaba. Para él, que había pasado la prueba de magia en Aoba Johsai enfrentándose al mismo Oikawa Tooru transformado en un enorme dragón, aquello no era nada.

 

Kei pareció convencerse un poco, porque la expresión de Tobio no le permitía desconfiar de él. Y no estaba seguro si aquello era motivo de alegría o de estrés, porque si era cierto que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y aún así insistía...

 

Con curiosidad, Tsukishima puso una de sus manos en su rostro, presionando suavemente sus dedos contra su mejilla. No solía tocarlo mucho, y siempre aguardaba a que fuese Tobio quien diese el primer paso. En parte para guardar respeto y también porque prefería esperar siempre, antes de atreverse a hacer nada. Esta vez, después de esa respuesta, suponía que significaba que no tenía por qué quedarse esperando más.

 

No era que no quisiese estar con él, pero era difícil para Kei porque sabía que ilusionarse podría terminar por lastimarlo. Sabía que lo correcto sería ser precavido y quedarse quieto, pero era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

 

Apartó sus dedos de su mejilla tan sólo para reemplazarlos con sus labios.

 

Sin muchos problemas pudo sentir como la zona se calentaba bajo estos de inmediato. Una ola de calor había recorrido a Kageyama Tobio de pies a cabeza, aglomerándose en sus pómulos y enrojeciéndolos lo suficiente como para resultar comprometedor. Era la primera vez que Tsukishima le dejaba un trato semejante. Y le gustaba la sensación.

 

Podría haberse movido y haber provocado que sus labios rozasen los otros como en ocasiones anteriores, pero aquello era un hecho tan nuevo, tan raro, que simplemente permaneció quieto, ajeno a los ruidos que aún emitía el dragón al moverse bajo la cama. De hecho, ni siquiera se acordaba que seguía allí y había estado a un paso de haberle arrancado la mano... O casi.

 

Y más agitada se volvió su mente cuando Kei tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las alzó hasta la altura de su rostro. Kei se quedó observándolas durante lo que le pareció una eternidad; largos y agonizantes segundos en los que no pudo siquiera respirar por la expectación. Apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando Kei posó sus labios sobre su mano izquierda, en un gesto que no tenía nada que ver a cuando le rendían respeto por ser quien era. El beso de Tsukishima sobre su piel no fue rápido sino lento, presionando suavemente contra su mano y desplazándose con lentitud.

 

Kei no estaba mucho mejor que Kageyama. Estaba demasiado perdido en su propio gozo que no tenía tiempo para entrar en pánico. Había tenido la curiosidad por besar sus manos desde hacía mucho pero sólo ahora realmente se había atrevido a hacerlo. Besar sus dedos, acariciar su muñeca, sentir el calor de su mano contra su rostro. El aroma a esos jabones tan exquisitos con los que se bañaba el rey le pegó en la nariz, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago al recordar nuevamente que no estaba con un plebeyo.

 

Sus movimientos eran seguidos por la mirada azul del otro, quien no sabía qué era lo que quería comunicarle con aquella actitud. No hizo nada al respecto, su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil y sereno mientras Kageyama se dedicaba a retener en su cerebro la sensación que los labios de Tsukishima le dejaban en el dorso de la mano. Podía asegurar que nunca había sido tan agradable que alguien hiciese algo semejante. Indudablemente, Kei podía opinar exactamente lo mismo.

 

Él era muy frío, más porque prefería guardarse las distancias y ahorrarse escenarios vergonzosos que porque no supiese qué hacer, como quizás le ocurría a Kageyama. Pocas veces en su vida recordaba haber dado muestras de cariño físicas a personas que no fuesen sus familiares y aún así, podía contar con sus dos manos cuántas ocasiones había hecho aquello. Tampoco le resultaba fácil soltarse con Tobio, era demasiado complicado como para que se pensase en aventurarse a más, pero esta ocasión sentía la curiosidad espolearle el cuerpo.

 

Por ello una de las manos de Tsukishima se deslizó por el brazo de Kageyama, hasta alcanzar una de sus mejillas; aquella que hacía instantes atrás había besado. Estaba tibia y suave al tacto, ligeramente pintada de rosáceo. Podría ser un poco difícil encontrar la belleza de Tobio bajo esa expresión que se cargaba siempre, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados; sin embargo era atractivo. Era bonito, más de lo que estaría permitido admitir.

 

—También me gustas.

 

Se acomodó las gafas nerviosamente, siendo presa de la vergüenza que suponía tener esos pensamientos metidos en la cabeza y haber sido incluso capaz de exteriorizarlos.

 

El otro lo observó con fijeza, volviendo a sentir cómo sus pómulos ardían posiblemente de la misma manera que los de Tsukishima. Repasó la forma de sus facciones, el reflejo que daba la luz sobre los cristales de las gafas, así como el matiz anaranjado de los cabellos del otro ante la iluminación de las velas.

 

Kageyama no se lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera titubeó un ápice cuando agarró al otro del cuello de las prendas y lo acercó a él para besarlo, con suma torpeza, pero sin duda mucho mejor que en ocasiones anteriores. Le gustaba sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Atreverse a aquello, en realidad, le dejaba una sensación cosquilleante en el estómago que se propagaba por sus extremidades y que le hacía sentirse en las nubes.

 

A Tobio le encantaba.

 

Tsukishima, por su parte, no podía decir que le desagradaba lo que estaba ocurriendo; lo que llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía ya buen tiempo. Por supuesto que sabía que podría meterse en graves problemas si continuaba con aquello, si seguía dándose besos a escondidas con el rey. Pero no podía parar. Era algo... excitante, tener que mantener oculto aquello que tenían, aunque lo cierto era que arriesgarse a tanto no formaba parte de su carácter. No era él quien gustaba de complicarse la vida y buscarse problemas, al contrario, prefería tener una vida lo más tranquila posible. Pero no estaba hecho de piedra, lamentablemente.

 

No era fácil sentir a Tobio cerca y decirle que no, apartar el rostro cuando buscaba su boca para besarle o mantener su cuerpo a distancia. No podía hacer más que corresponderle y atreverse a acariciarle con cuidado la nuca. Sus dedos apenas y tocaban su pelo, como si temiese que con su toque fuese a desvanecerse.

 

Al acercarse, Tobio intentó abrazarlo. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a ello, mas las palabras del propio Tsukishima le habían animado. No podía ser malo, ¿cierto? Si hubiese salido bien, claro estaba. El peso que iba a dejar caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno fue demasiado para el equilibrio de ambos, provocando que Kei trastabillase hacia atrás y acabasen en la cama.

 

Kageyama refunfuñó algo que a medias era una disculpa y a medias una maldición. Se apartó de encima del otro y observó que con el movimiento, las gafas de Tsukishima habían quedado enganchadas en el broche de su capa. Con cuidado las separó de la prenda y se las tendió a su dueño.

 

—Lo siento.

 

Tsukishima tomó sus gafas casi por inercia, porque su mente todavía seguía procesando lo que había ocurrido antes. Su corazón casi se le salió por la boca cuando Kageyama prácticamente saltó sobre él y terminó haciendo que ambos cayesen sobre la cama. Jamás se habría esperando que el otro fuese a atacarle así... ni siquiera había considerado, antes, que las cosas pudiesen tomar un giro tan descarado como aquel. Y sin embargo ahora estaba echado sobre la cama, con un temblor en los brazos y el rostro completamente enrojecido.

 

Por la expresión de Kageyama podía darse cuenta que aquello había sido tan sólo un accidente, pero igual fue suficiente como para que su cabeza quedase revuelta, al igual que su pecho.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —fue la pregunta que Tobio le dirigió.

 

Tsukishima estaba demasiado rojo para su gusto. Quizás estaba enfermo y él no se había dado cuenta.

 

Se movió en la cama para apoyar los dos pies en el suelo cuando percibió el hocico del dragón cerca de dónde se encontraba él. El movimiento sobre la cama lo había hecho asomarse, posiblemente estaba alerta por si tenía que huir. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y desechó la idea de sacar los pies de la cama. Posiblemente el dragón le arrancase los dos si lo hacía.

 

Lástima que Kageyama no era capaz de leer los pensamientos de Tsukishima, porque aquello sería más sencillo en lugar de tener que explicarse. Kei no sabía cómo hacerle saber lo que había pasado por su cabeza, primero porque era verdaderamente vergonzoso y segundo porque no estaba seguro que podría articular palabra al respecto. Se acomodó las gafas con la punta de sus dedos y trató de calmarse.

 

—Estoy bien —respondió, y con voz más suave añadió más tarde—. Es que, nunca habías hecho eso.

 

Fue por un breve instante que sintió los brazos de Kageyama alrededor de su cuerpo y aquello calentó su interior, a pesar que la cosa terminó tan mal. No se sorprendía mucho, la manera en la que se habían desarrollado las cosas entre ambos, hasta ahora, habían estado cargadas de tanta torpeza.

 

El rey se le quedó mirando, con el desconcierto pintado en los ojos, sin saber a qué se refería Tsukishima. ¿Era común para él perder el equilibrio y caerse? A Kageyama le pareció algo muy raro, pero había conocido algunas cosas más extrañas aún.

 

—Perdí el equilibrio —era una aclaración que a la vez buscaba ser una pregunta que, de alguna manera, le brindase más información. No tenía idea de cómo preguntarle directamente si él lo veía algo mundano.

 

—A veces me sorprende cómo eres capaz de sobrevivir en reuniones oficiales —Kei puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar decirle aquello. Sabía que estaba mal ser tan altanero y grosero con el rey, aunque, a veces, cuando le tomaba algo de confianza a Kageyama, al pasar tanto tiempo con él a solas, se sentía con la capacidad de decirle cosas.

 

No obstante, no perdía la perspectiva de que sin duda alguna Kageyama era el rey, el monarca que se colaba en su habitación con el pretexto de dejarle un libro, cuando en realidad tan sólo quería visitarle.

 

—¿Intentabas abrazarme? —preguntó Kei, aunque estaba casi seguro de conocer la respuesta. La picazón en sus mejillas le hizo sentirse expuesto y ligeramente mareado.

 

Las ganas de responderle, o incluso agarrarle bruscamente del cuello de la ropa, que Kageyama sintió, se esfumó con la última pregunta. Asintió con la cabeza, despacio. En realidad sólo había querido tenerlo más cerca, pero en realidad era lo mismo. O, al menos, desde la perspectiva que lo veía.

 

—¿Te incomoda?

 

De soslayo veía la cola del dragón moverse sobre el suelo de piedra. Karasuno estaba cayendo en los brazos del sueño, quedándose casi encantado con la tranquilidad que había en la habitación, a diferencia del alboroto que se había formado cuando ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

 

Kei agradecía que el dragón se estuviese quieto, porque aquello le restaba un estrés en estos momentos. Negó con la cabeza para responderle a Kageyama, porque no estaba cuestionándole porque le hubiese disgustado... francamente, era todo lo contrario.

 

Quizás no llevaban tantísimo tiempo de entenderse realmente, pero Kei tenía que admitir que su mente había dado mil y una vueltas sobre tantas cosas. No estaba hecho de piedra, para su suerte o desgracia y no había podido evitar que sus pensamientos revoloteasen sobre imágenes y sensaciones que le provocaba Kageyama. Quizás no debería, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

—Debo estar volviéndome muy patético —murmuró entre dientes, sonriéndose con burla—. Creo que su alteza me tiene encantado.

 

—¡Ey! ¡No te he hecho nada!

 

Tobio lucía ofendido; él no había empleado magia sobre Tsukishima. Había llegado allí de forma abrupta y quizás el recibimiento que obtuvo no fue el mejor; la reputación de hechicero no era algo que fuese algo bien visto a los ojos de todos. Pero podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había empleado sus conjuros para algo que no fuese su propio estudio, si podía llamársele así al simple hecho de experimentar con ellos. En público nunca los había usado.

 

Su mente no concebía que el significado de las palabras de Tsukishima no era algo literal como él lo había interpretado. Kageyama era un desastre para la doble lectura del lenguaje.

 

Y para sorpresa de Tobio, Tsukishima terminó por estallar en una estruendosa risa que hizo eco en la habitación. Kei se rió con tantas ganas que su cuerpo terminó por caer sobre la cama pesadamente. No podía creerse lo cortito que era el rey, la manera tan simple en la que funcionaba su cabeza, que tan sólo parecía ser capaz de entender las cosas cuando eran dichas de una manera. ¿Cómo sobrevivía a las reuniones que tuviese con otros monarcas? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

 

—Tiene una mente demasiado simple, su alteza —se burló, apoyando las manos en su abdomen, porque le dolía de tanto reírse—. Es una forma de expresión, no he insinuado que me hayas embrujado.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

En absoluto contento porque se hubiese mofado de él, Kageyama lo observaba con expresión torva que casi rozaba lo perturbador. Había inclinado ligeramente la cabeza, y la sombra que el flequillo proyectaba sobre sus ojos le dio un aspecto aún más sombrío.

 

Aunque Kageyama se había acostumbrado a un trato más formal de parte de los demás, igualmente mantenía unas formas más mundanas con ciertos sujetos. Aquello no era bien visto por algunos miembros de la corte, pero ante la naturalidad en el hablar hacia él como Hinata o Nishinoya, mantenían la boca cerrada. Y aquello mismo le ocurría con Tsukishima. Había veces en las que actuaba de acuerdo a la etiqueta (al contrario que los anteriores), pero cuando la relación era más cercana, Tobio se encontraba muy cómodo con él, aún cuando dijese cosas como aquella.

 

Tsukishima terminó suspirando profundamente, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Instantes atrás se había reído del otro por ser tan corto, pero honestamente hubiese preferido que comprendiese lo que había querido decirle a la primera, porque no era muy dado para expresar sus sentimientos. Aunque quizás esto era su culpa por haber sido demasiado descuidado...

 

—Me refiero a que pienso mucho en ti, a que me gustas mucho.

 

Kei se mordió el interior de la mejilla y apretó los dedos contra su abdomen cuando dijo eso, sintiendo cómo las puntas de estos sudaban del nervio.

 

Eso tuvo como consecuencia que la mirada de Tobio cambiara de inmediato, observándolo de aquella manera atenta, con una pizca de carmín pintado en sus mejillas. Suavemente este asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Me lo dijiste antes.

 

Debía haberse callado la observación, pero realmente Kageyama no sabía cómo desenvolverse a veces en determinadas situaciones. No era que no le agradase la idea o que siquiera lo correspondiese -que si lo hacía-; era que no entendía la necesidad de ratificar lo que Tsukishima antes había dicho.

 

Sin embargo, para Kei, el sólo hecho de decirlo abiertamente le dejaba exhausto y con una picazón en las mejillas. Cada vez que lo expresaba, era como si hiciese las cosas más reales.

 

—Lo sé. Es extraño decirlo.

 

Despacio, Tsukishima se sentó en la cama, respirando profundamente. Nunca se imaginó que fuese a tener este giro tan inesperado en su vida. Tanto que se había esmerado en su momento por llevar una vida más o menos tranquila, para que semejantes revoluciones atacasen su día a día. ¿Pero en el fondo se quejaba o todo lo contrario? La verdad era que podía pretender que le cabreaba o que se sentía demasiado abrumado, pero le gustaba.

 

El dragón emitió un sonido en ese momento, un pequeño quejido, haciendo que Kageyama se volviese inmediatamente a mirarlo.

 

—¿Le estás enseñando a hablar?

 

La pregunta surgió de la nada; se estaba preguntando si acaso el dragón podría entenderlos. Durante su estadía en Aoba Johsai aprendió que los dragones podían manejar las palabras y eran capaces de comunicarse con humanos. Desconocía si poseían la habilidad de manera innata o la magia actuaba por ellos, o si por el contrario debían estar en contacto con humanos para poder desarrollar el lenguaje. Nunca había escuchado a un verdadero dragón emitir palabra alguna.

 

—He tenido algún progreso —respondió Tsukishima, observando el colchón con intensidad, como si pudiese ver el dragón bajo la cama, tratando de descansar.

 

No había sido una cosa fácil, pero se había esmerado por enseñarle a hablar al dragón. Sabía que podía entenderle y bastante bien, no era como un animal común y corriente que tenía que ser engañado con comida o algún premio para que hiciese una función, aunque tenía su lado salvaje bastante latente en varias ocasiones. Se había comunicado con él en un par de ocasiones, diciéndole palabras sueltas que, a pesar de ser expresadas de una manera tan gutural que hacía difícil el comprenderle, seguía siendo una forma de comunicación más humana.

 

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea más listo que algunos humanos —observó al rey de reojo, sonriéndose divertido al insinuar que Kageyama necesitaba un par de clases también—. ¿Viste alguno mientras estuviste en Aoba Johsai?

 

Este ni siquiera reparó en la insinuación. Se preguntaba cómo haría Tsukishima para enseñarle al dragón a pronunciar las palabras. ¿Acaso el animal lo llamaría <<mamá>>?

 

—Hay leyendas sobre el dragón de la nieve, pero nunca lo vi —Kageyama sacudió la cabeza, aún con aquella cuestión dándole vueltas en la mente. Se podía apreciar que se encontraba dubitativo—. Dicen que vive en las montañas. Yo sólo fui allí una vez.

 

Tobio se rascó la cabeza, recordando la prueba que había pasado con éxito. Oikawa Tooru se había transformado en un dragón para ello. No había escuchado a nadie más contar que habían visto al dragón con sus propios ojos. Se comenzaba a preguntar si este no sería en realidad el propio Oikawa.

 

Kei, por su parte, jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras escuchaba a Kageyama. Sabía que había estado viviendo en Aoba Johsai durante años, que lo que sabía de magia era en parte por Oikawa Tooru, el rey de Aoba Johsai. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo le pareció un sujeto... peculiar. No podía decir si le agradó o le desagradó, pero le dejó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si tuviese que estar alerta y no pudiese confiar cien por ciento en él. Quizás era por la manera en la que le lanzaba miradas a Kageyama, que no parecían tan amigables como aparentaba con su melodiosa voz cuando le llamaba << _Tobio-chan >>_.

 

—¿Qué tal fue vivir allí? Oikawa no parece ser tan fácil de tratar como aparenta —se atrevió a preguntar, evitando su mirada porque tenía algo de pena. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado atrevido al cuestionarle cosas personales.

 

—Es terrorífico —la respuesta dio la impresión de salir sola de la boca de Kageyama,  al punto. En su expresión se veía que aquello se lo tomaba muy en serio—. Oikawa-san es un hechicero increíblemente bueno. Pero ni un clan entero de dragones puede dar tanto miedo como él.

 

Las líneas de la frente de Kageyama se habían arrugado un poco y sus ojos entrecerrado. Más parecía andar lanzando una maldición con semejante mueca que relatando lo que podría calificarse como una experiencia inquietante. Echó un vistazo hacia la cadena entorno a su muñeca izquierda que unía esta con el dedo corazón, señal de que había superado la prueba. No había sido una experiencia traumática, aunque eso no la eximía de ser inolvidable. Tobio estaba seguro que la sensación de tener los pies fijos al suelo al observar aquellos ojos castaños centrados en él antes de transformarse no podría borrársele nunca de la mente.

 

Por la expresión tan peculiar de Kageyama, Tsukishima no podía hacerse una idea de qué sentimientos despertaba Oikawa en él. ¿Le habría maltratado de alguna manera y le guardaba rencor? No creía, a pesar de estar tenso cuando fueron de visita a Aoba Johsai, Kageyama no pareció tener pánico por estar frente al otro. Lo único que Kei podía asegurar era que se trataba de una relación tensa y compleja, porque por ambas partes, podía percibir ciertos destellos de antipatía y tensión.

 

—Tú también eres un buen hechicero —comentó—. Muchos hablan de ti.

 

No estaba siendo amable ni tampoco estaba planeando alimentar el ego de Kageyama, simplemente decía la verdad. Las habilidades tan maravillosas y excepcionales del rey se habían esparcido como polvo en el viento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si bien algunos comentarios exageraban, tampoco estaban tan lejos de la realidad: Tobio, a pesar de ser tan joven, era realmente un mago que merecía respeto.

 

Pudo ver cómo la expresión de este mutaba a una de sorpresa y se le quedaba mirando como si no supiese qué pensar de él o cómo moverse a continuación. Le dio la impresión de que hizo ademán de alargar la mano para tocarlo, pero desechó la acción un segundo después de pensarla.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Kageyama.

 

—Simplemente he dicho la verdad, no te sientas tan importante —se apresuró a responderle Tsukishima, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado para no tener que verle.

 

Realmente no pretendía haberle hecho un cumplido, no obstante era la verdad. Tobio parecía ser tan talentoso que hasta grandes magos sentían envidia de él, lo suficiente como para hacer comentarios al respecto. No olvidaría la cara del rey Oikawa Tooru, cuando Kageyama logró deshacer el campo de energía que había colocado en el bosque y rodeaba su reino, casi que con un sólo movimiento de su mano.

 

—Lástima que, el que seas un mago talentoso, no te hace muy listo en lo demás —Kei se burló.

 

De un instante a otro se vio lanzado contra el catre, sintiendo las manos de Kageyama fijas en sus hombros, sobre él. Lo había dejado de espaldas en la cama y no parecía muy agradado. Su expresión había cambiado, evidenciando la molestia que sentía en las venas. No era extraño para Tobio escuchar cosas semejantes de parte de Tsukishima; su estatus social no parecía indicarle realmente nada al otro. A veces se preguntaba por qué parecía gustarle tanto sacarlo de sus casillas con semejantes comentarios.

 

—¿Ah? Vuelve a repetirlo.

 

Las yemas de sus dedos presionaban la tela ajena, hundiéndose en la carne de este como garras. La sombra de la iluminación que bañaba la habitación, acentuada por la que el propio flequillo oscuro proyectaba sobre sus ojos, casi le impedían a Kei ver sus ojos.

 

Éste se apretó contra el colchón, doblando ligeramente sus rodillas y apretando los labios. No podía decir que le sorprendía que Kageyama perdiese la paciencia tan rápido con sus comentarios, ni que se atreviese a ponerle las manos encima cuando se enfadaba, pero no se acostumbraba a que fuese capaz de olvidarse por completo de lo que era el espacio personal. Y no estaba seguro si eso le inquietaba porque le molestaba o porque en parte, le gustaba que se atreviese a acercarse tanto y de esa manera tan particular.

 

—Si esperas que me retracte... —intentó acomodar su cuerpo de mejor manera, porque había caído en una posición muy incómoda—. Vas a hacer que agregue al comentario que tienes muy malos modales.

 

Kageyama se le quedó mirando un poco confundido. No tenía idea de qué significaba retractar, ¡pero le daba igual! El otro no parecía interesado en nada más que agregar a cada oportunidad algo más con lo que fastidiarlo. Apretó la mandíbula e hizo más presión en sus hombros.

 

—Desgraciado...

 

Sabía que no debía de darle el gusto de sentirse tan ofendido porque eso mismo, la molestia que cargaba encima, era lo que pintaba aquella sonrisa torcida en los labios de Tsukishima. Podía sentir el impulso de querer golpearlo, mas nunca llegaba a hacerlo. Había un motivo claro para ello y Kageyama solo lo dejaba correr.

 

El agarre al que mantenía sometido a Kei disminuyó, aunque no terminó de soltarlo por completo.

 

Tsukishima sonrió con más intensidad cuando sintió que los dedos ya no le apretaban tanto, pensando que quizás por fin Kageyama había aceptado que era cortito y que estaba en lo cierto: no tenía buenos modales en absoluto. Aunque eso él ya lo sabía, por supuesto.

 

—Se enfada con mucha facilidad, su majestad —Kei alzó una de sus cejas—. ¿O es que mi persona le causa semejante desagrado?

 

Estaba pullándolo y lo sabía, quizás no debería de ser tan atrevido y dejar las cosas por la paz, pero una vez que empezaba, no era fácil detenerse. Quizás quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar o podría estar esperando, secretamente, que saliese algo de los labios del otro que le sorprendiese.

 

—Sólo cuando te pones así.

 

La respuesta de Kageyama era tan sincera que salió sin que se la pensase en lo más mínimo. Al principio había mantenido sus reservas con respecto a Tsukishima, no sabiendo exactamente cómo actuar con él o qué buscaba de su parte. Pero tras ver que no era tan cabrón como aparentaba, había optado por darle un voto de confianza e intentar sobrellevar como mejor pudiese su mala actitud.

 

Mientras lo miraba, Tobio se quedó pensando la manera de formular la pregunta que le andaba picando en la garganta. Era algo que no había querido sacar pero que en el fondo le daba cierta curiosidad por saber qué motivaba a Tsukishima a actuar así. ¿Simplemente era un malnacido?

 

—¿Por eso te comportas así?

 

—Es fácil conseguir que te irrites, aunque no todo el tiempo busco eso. A veces hace falta que alguien te diga las cosas como son.

 

Kei consideraba que era una persona con paciencia suficiente, pero ciertamente había momentos en los que perdía por completo el control de sí mismo y terminaba diciendo cosas que quizás no debería, porque se irritaba. Kageyama definitivamente era de esas personas que decían u hacían cosas que le sofocaban, porque era tan idiota a veces. Aunque lo cierto era que en parte había algo interesante en fastidiar al rey... quizás era su expresión cuando lo hacía. Los ojos de Tobio se llenaban de un brillo particular cuando estaba irritado.

 

Con la punta de sus dedos, tocó una de las piernas de Kageyama sin darse cuenta, rozándola con suavidad.

 

Este no pareció darse cuenta o, si lo hizo, no dio muestras de ello. Había vuelto a ejercer presión sobre la prenda de Tsukishima ante el último comentario. Tobio nunca se había tomado demasiado en serio su estatus; para él, el ejercer como monarca no era sino una molestia con la que debía actuar diariamente. No le gustaba el título ni que la gente le tratase de manera especial. Sin embargo cumplía con su labor porque era lo que debía hacer. Pero de ahí a escuchar semejante altanería de parte de Kei le ponía especialmente de mal humor.

 

—¿Que me digan cómo son las cosas? ¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a eso?

 

Sin ser realmente consciente se había inclinado más hacia Tsukishima y a este lo había alzado unos escasos centímetros del colchón. Tobio estaba comenzando a enfadarse de veras.

 

—Nunca he ocultado mi actitud hacia ti, creí que preferías que fuese sincero contigo y no guardar las apariencias —le respondió Kei, pegándose al colchón con fuerza cuando Kageyama se hubo acercado a él.

 

Seguramente estaba haciendo aquello sin darse cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estaba de su rostro, Kageyama solía hacer ese tipo de cosas sin darse cuenta de lo incómodo que era. Aunque por supuesto, él tampoco se tomaba la molestia en aclararle las cosas. Eso también era su culpa, por querer aprovecharse de la situación para hacer que el otro perdiese la paciencia y se le pegase prácticamente a la cara.

 

—Aunque, que seas un ignorante en tantas cosas, no quita que tengas cosas que... —quiso morderse la lengua para no seguir—, me gusten.

 

<<Y mucho>>, quiso agregar, para darle más énfasis, pero no pudo. Prefirió terminar de ser un descarado y besarlo, con una pizca de timidez. Kageyama era un pobre tonto con el título de monarca, extremadamente lento para enterarse de las cosas que tenía frente a él; sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que lo hacía él. También era lo suficientemente ambicioso, valiente, disciplinado y, a pesar de su forma de ser, tenía buen corazón.

 

Y si por un segundo Kageyama había quedado aturdido porque no sabía cómo tomarse sus palabras, si de buena o mala manera, se olvidó al siguiente cuando notó cómo aquél mismo que había un momento se había mostrado arrogante con él se había atrevido a besarlo.

 

Aún con el sofoco del mal humor, y tras un momento de titubeo, Kageyama le devolvió el beso, impulsado por aquella sensación que le había dejado con la provocación en el estómago; podría decirse que su mal genio lo estaba canalizando en sus labios, haciendo movimientos aún algo torpes pero bruscos. Se inclinó un poco más sobre Tsukishima para tener una mejor posición, dejando caer su peso sobre los antebrazos en el colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza del otro. El espacio entre el cuerpo de ambos se había acortado bastante.

 

La escasa distancia entre ambos hacía que Kei perdiese la noción de con quién estaba, sintiendo una picazón que se extendía por cada milímetro de su piel con cada vez que sus labios se separaban para volverse a juntar. El aliento cálido de Tobio entrando en contacto con el suyo le dejaba una sensación en la garganta que casi le hacía soltar extraños sonidos, pero logró contenerse apretando con fuerza los ojos y obligándose a concentrarse en otra cosa. Tarea difícil.

 

Una de sus manos no pudo seguir soportando la incómoda posición en la que estaba, apretujada contra el colchón sin hacer más movimiento que estrujar la sábana, moviéndose con cuidado hacia el cuerpo del rey. Lentamente, dejó que la punta de sus dedos se posase en la espalda de Kageyama, erizándose su piel al sentir el contacto con la fina tela de su ropaje. No sabía si eso era correcto, pero le gustó hacerlo.

 

Este no se quejó en absoluto de aquello y ni siquiera interrumpió el contacto al sentir las yemas acariciar su piel. Un poco se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de Kei cuando se besaban y que le tocase la espalda no era algo nuevo para Kageyama. En Tsukishima estaba el poder hacerlo sentir extraño o no si pronunciaba el roce o le añadía fricción al contacto de sus dedos con la túnica de Tobio.

 

Kageyama giró el rostro para poder tener un mayor contacto entre sus labios y los ajenos y, azuzado por la mezcla de sensaciones que cargaba encima, acarició con la lengua el inferior de Kei con notoria inexperiencia. Bien sería por el calor del cuerpo ajeno o por la situación que los había llevado hasta allí y la forma en la que en ese momento estaban besándose que Tobio se comenzaba a sentir sofocado y levemente excitado. Su corazón palpitaba aprisa y su respiración era agitada. Pero era algo nuevo y se sentía increíblemente bien.

 

El rey no fue el único que comenzó a sentirse extraño y sofocado, puesto que Kei también experimentó cómo el calor le recorría todo el cuerpo. Su piel se erizó violentamente cuando sintió esa lengua acariciar su labio inferior, siendo imposible que pudiese contener un sonido similar a un quejido que escapó entre sus labios. Sus mejillas se poblaron de sangre apenas aquello sucedió, sintiendo vergüenza al escuchar lo que salió de su garganta.

 

Aquella mano que estaba en la espalda del monarca se aferró con más fuerza a su ropa, al momento que correspondió al beso con intensidad. Se sentía sudoroso y agitado, como si de pronto estuviese bajo el sol en pleno verano, y tuviese demasiada ropa encima. ¿Acaso estaba... excitándose?

 

Unos segundos más le arrancó Kageyama a sus pulmones para deleitarse con el contacto antes de separarse del otro y respirar agitadamente a un palmo de distancia de él. Su pecho subía y bajaba con premura, de la misma forma que si hubiese realizado un exigente ejercicio.

 

El flequillo le impedía a Tsukishima ver sus ojos; de hecho, casi podía dar la impresión de que Tobio estaba dispuesto a apoyar su frente en el pecho de este. Pero permaneció quieto y recuperando el resuello, aún con el sabor de los labios ajenos en los suyos y la picazón en la piel de las palabras ponzoñosas que le había dirigido momentos antes.

 

Casi que hipnotizado por el calor del momento y la cercanía de ambos, Kei movió su mano derecha hasta el rostro de Tobio, tocando con la punta de sus dedos sus cortos y sedosos cabellos. Eran suaves al tacto, delgados que hasta parecían ser frágiles. Apartó con sumo cuidado el flequillo, rozando su frente en el proceso, para poder así revelar sus ojos.

 

No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que la mirada de desconcierto de Kageyama se registró en su cabeza. Su mano quedó completamente tiesa, lo mismo que su brazo. No hacía falta verse en un espejo para saber que su rostro estaba completamente roj, ante la vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Kageyama no preguntó, sin embargo, permaneciendo en silencio y contemplándolos por unos pocos segundos más. Se echó hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus talones y distraído por la coloración del rostro ajeno. Las reacciones del otro, aunque muchas veces le resultaban irritantes o frustrantes, en otras eran intrigantes. Aquella estaba en un término medio, porque ciertamente se encontraba curioso por saber qué ocurría con Tsukishima, pero de la misma manera tenía presente su comportamiento hacia él.

 

Hizo ademán de apartarse, sin saber qué decir.

 

Pero su cuerpo quedó congelado en su posición, cuando el dedo de Tsukishima tocó un punto en su frente, justo donde su par de cejas se encontraban. Se quedó aún más quieto cuando sintió ese dedo presionar suavemente su piel, moverse de forma circular con tanta lentitud que le dejó completamente helado. El rostro de Kei no le revelaba mucho, porque le miraba con una expresión tan extraña... no creía recordar verlo tan sereno antes. ¿Se sentiría bien?

 

Kei no estaba tan bien, no obstante. De hecho se sentía extremadamente enfermo, porque su estómago no podía torcerse de esa manera de no estarlo realmente. Y esa picazón en la punta de sus dedos no hacía sino reafirmar que realmente debería de estarse enfermando. Una afección que únicamente podía venir de parte de Kageyama y su cercanía.

 

—Un día vas a tener una cara de amargura perpetua —comentó, siguiendo con los suaves masajes en el ceño ajeno. Estaba tan enfermo que hacía estupideces.

 

La expresión de Kageyama cambió de un momento a otro a una que tal parecía intentaba ser molesta aunque terminó siendo algo indescriptible.

 

—Le vas a pegar tus malas costumbres a Karasuno —le respondió, apartándose de él e incorporándose de la cama. Le echó una mirada al reptil. Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Tsukishima, aunque ese no era el problema. Lo que le hacía dudar era el hecho de que lo metiese en sus aposentos. ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí cuando creciese?

 

Tsukishima había pensado al respecto hacía unas semanas atrás, pero aún quedaba algo de tiempo para que el dragón creciese hasta tal punto que no fuese apropiado que se quedase encerrado tanto tiempo en su habitación. Lo dejaba salir pero siempre estaba con él, porque aún era pequeño y seguramente habría otras criaturas que podrían darle pelea y hacerle alguna herida mortal.

 

—No sé a qué te refieres —aunque Kei se hacía una idea que estaba hablando sobre su manera de molestarlo, pero por ello no había problemas... seguramente Karasuno estaba tan asustado de Kageyama como él lo estaba del dragón.

 

Se puso en pie también, acomodando un poco su ropa. Ya era un poco tarde, suponía que Kageyama pronto tendría que regresar a su habitación. Esperaba que nadie le pillase por el pasillo, porque aunque no fuesen a ser capaces de decirle absolutamente nada, no quería que comenzasen a murmurar cosas en las esquinas.

 

—¿Ya has decidido cuándo viajarás a Datekou?

 

Tobio asintió, lentamente.

 

—Dentro de diez días. No te voy a pedir que vengas.

 

No le estaba diciendo que podía quedarse, en realidad, sino que no iba a caer en su juego y rogarle porque lo acompañase. Contaba con su compañía desde el principio, no sólo porque esa era su labor, sino más bien porque le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Aunque Tsukishima podía ser muy insoportable cuando se lo proponía, le agradaba cuando no sacaba a flote aquella incómoda actitud.

 

Kei se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco antes de responderle, porque a su parecer, aquel comentario había estado fuera de lugar.

 

—No es necesario que lo pidas, mi deber es acompañarte y cuidar de tu bienestar.

 

No tenía el puesto que tenía de adorno, Kei se sentía moralmente (y quizás ahora emocionalmente también) comprometido a cuidar del otro y asegurarse que nunca le ocurriese algo mientras él estuviese a su lado. No era que Kageyama fuese un inútil que no pudiese defenderse, de hecho, Tsukishima estaba convencido de que el rey podría hasta salvar su propio pellejo y el de él si quisiera, gracias a su talento como mago. De todas maneras era su deber, aunque fuera para cuidar que no dijese ninguna tontería que los fuese a meter en problemas por ser tan volátil cuando se enojaba y tan cortito en general.

 

—Estaré a la orden cuando lo dispongas.

 

Kageyama no respondió, tan sólo se quedó mirándolo. Dio la impresión de que estaba dubitativo sobre algo en concreto, mas no evidenció el qué. Pasó entonces su mirada al dragón, quien se había enroscado sobre sí mismo pero no había cerrado los ojos por completo. Tobio estaba seguro que vigilaba todos y cada uno de sus pasos, como si estuviese conspirando contra él.

 

Dio un bufido, molesto, y giró sus talones hacia la salida.

 

Pero antes de que agarrase la perilla entre sus dedos, Tsukishima le interceptó de una forma inesperada, tomando su mano entre la suya, con tal delicadeza que le dejó helado. Lo observó casi petrificado por la sorpresa llevar su mano lentamente hasta sus labios, volviendo a besarle como antes. Tres besos suaves y silenciosos le dejó Kei justo sobre la palma de su diestra. Cerró los ojos durante esos segundos, queriendo captar el aroma de su piel una última vez y la sensación de su cálida tez contra sus labios.

 

Quería al menos tomarse un capricho más esa noche.

 

—Buenas noches, su majestad —susurró.

 

Por el contrario, Kageyama no sabía qué pensar, pues por una parte su corazón se había acelerado ante el trato recibido y, por otra, la sangre en sus venas ardía ante la mención de semejante nombre de labios ajenos. Antes podría haber titubeado sobre lo qué hacer, mas en ese momento no tenía nada más que salir de aquella habitación y calmar su ánimo un poco. Aún le costaba manejar tantas emociones y pensamientos en tan poco tiempo.

 

—Buenas noches —respondió, dándose la vuelta y agregando algo más antes de salir—, Kei.

 

Tsukishima quedó completamente congelado, observando al monarca desaparecer lentamente por la puerta. Su nombre pareció flotar en el aire, como si de magia se tratase, hasta quedarse pegado en sus oídos y haciéndose un hueco en su pecho. No recordaba haber escuchado a Kageyama hablándole con tanta confianza antes, llamándole por su nombre y mucho menos, con tanta facilidad. Fue extraño y excitante...

 

Escuchaba una voz que le decía que estaba metiéndose en un terreno del que debería de escapar cuanto antes, que no debería permitir que su corazón se viese involucrado en ello, ni el del rey tampoco o ambos terminarían por lamentarlo. Si fuesen dos personas comunes y corrientes la cosa sería diferente, porque no tendrían tanto problema de por medio. En este caso la situación era complicada.

 

Tobio había dicho que no le importaba si se metía en problemas, ¿pero acaso era consciente de toda la gravedad del asunto o estaría tan sólo conmovido por el calor del momento? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta y una parte de él, muy en el fondo, no tenía intenciones de descubrirlo.

 

Una parte de sí quería detenerse y ya, esa que era la más racional y la que siempre salía a flote. Pero por otra parte tenía la calidez de las manos del rey sobre sí, sus labios no tan torpes apretándose contra los suyos y todo, todo lo demás. Y él era un humano, de carne y huesos, al que le fallaban las piernas cuando el otro estaba cerca y al que se le abarrotaba la sangre en las mejillas con cada beso robado.

 

Tendría que parar, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar de vivir aquel secreto que compartían el rey y él, su escudero.


End file.
